Poppy Q Wolstonston
Poppy Quentin Wolstonston is a petulant child of twenty who works tirelessly for the Civil Defence Service in London during the frequent times of crisis of the Zeppelin War. She abhors war, which is why she tries her damnedest to make as many friends as possible while still maintaining dogged patriotism. In times of war she performs search and rescue missions, hoards rations, performs watch duty, and takes care of many of the orphaned dogs of London. She is reknowned for having perhaps a little too much energy and an infamously shrill Cockney accent. Physical Appearance Poppy bounds around the city in a lot of garments she has either found or altered herself, leading to a very mismatched and tattered look. She particularly has a penchant for mixing patterns even when she ought not to. Under her ever-present helmet her hair is a rather unruly black mess that sometimes hangs in her face. Her build is rather healthy considering the supply of rations she is used to, but this is more a testament to her skill in scrounging and making a mean stew out of the city's squirrel population (and the occasional cat). Family and Relationships Poppy was born and raised in London within earshot of the bells of St. Mary-le-Bow to working-class parents (not that there's much difference of background when you're born in a Cockney neighborhood). Her parents typically never worried about her when she started wandering around town at age 8 since she had successfully made "friends" with about 75% of the area, including a rather intimidating street gang she would deliver muffins to. At age ten, Poppy made the most important trade of her life when she bartered a tin of corned beef, two marbles, and a ball of twine for a stuffed mallard duck she immediately named "Bertie". Though now very tattered, Bertie is still carried by Poppy everywhere and considered her dearest friend. He also serves as an example during her lessons on wartime safety on what to do during a Zeppelin raid: Duck and Cover! Ocassionally she'll team up to spread the word about raids with Mendel Maysterev - when he's not being silly and all violent. (There's a reason she'll never take him to London Zoo again.) Job and Weapons After a disastrous stint as a citrus seller in her teens, Poppy found her true calling when the Queen called for the citizenry to volunteer for the Civil Defence Service. Since teaching orphan children how to ride dogs seemed rather unimportant by comparison at the time, she trooped up to the local armory (followed by half a dozen dogs) and was given an 'honorary' badge and whistle because the commander thought she was too simple (as well as smelling like wet dog). When the actual raids began a few weeks later and Poppy started digging survivors out of the rubble, the Service decided to give her full enlistment status. She is currently their most esteemed agent in the East End. In times of peace Poppy likes to give lessons in emergency procedures to anyone who will listen, train carrier pigeons, and give tours of London... excluding all 'them hoity-toity bits'. Poppy refuses to use real weapons; therefore she wields a short spade and her stout umbrella for protection when her pack of dogs isn't about. Backstory Some believe Poppy to be simple, mad, or otherwise somehow touched in the head to explain her sometimes infantile behavior. Despite all of the horrors around her, she has somehow maintained an innocence and sense of wonder about the world- why, according to her the war just might end tomorrow and everyone will sit down to have a spot of breakfast together as if nothing happened. Though she might seem naive or dim, her survival and street skills are nothing to be sniffed at, nor is the fact that after four years in the service she is still alive and giving away tea rations to children. Poppy had the largest cache of potted spotted dick in all of Britain during the famous November Raids. Currently, it is mostly gone due to what many would consider a very Happy Christmas. However, she may well be replenishing her stock. Category:Original Characters Category:IAPS Canon